PinstripeParagon
PinstripeParagon is an American speedrunner whose only tournament was IAS? Nein!, but his journey in it was very interesting as he made it to Round 3 whilst only winning 1 match. Participation in IAS? Nein! PinstripeParagon was drawn in Group B (Crash 3 and Spyro 1 only) along with NoVaX9000, CherokeeGuy45, TheMachineKing and Th3AustralianGam3r. He did a match against NoVa in Spyro 1 to 100% Stone Hill, Cliff Town, High Caves and finish Crystal Flight but lost. He did another Spyro 1 race against CherokeeGuy which was to 100% Dream Weavers. Paragon got the goal mixed up as he entered Alpine Ridge, because he thought that it was a race to complete 100% the whole world, which resulted in CherokeeGuy winning. Paragon gave CherokeeGuy the choice of whether of not he would give a rematch. CherokeeGuy at first wasn't going to do it since he was "losing too many matches". After the speedrun it was decided that they would do a rematch, because of the goal mix-up. The rematch was never done, however, so the final result was another loss for Paragon. His next match was against MachineKing in a Crash 3 speedrun. However, the goal is unknown since MachineKing's audio was not recorded and Paragon was not the one explaining the run. Even the description of the video doesn't say the goal, but apparently MachineKing won, leaving Paragon with another loss. His last Round 1 match was against Th3AustralianGam3r. They did a race to beat Tiny with 3 gold/platinum relics in Crash 3, and Paragon lost yet again. Paragon did enter the Spyro 1 losers' Shaggin' Wagon, and he surprisingly placed first, meaning that he went through to Round 2. In Round 2, Paragon's opponent was Johnny Natrium. Johnny dropped out and ShoReWol replaced Johnny, due to ShoReWol finishing 4th in Johnny's group. This match-up was only made 2 days before the deadline. It didn't help that they were constantly tied within all of the races, but they eventually decided on Crash 3. Although Paragon was in the lead at some points, the outcome was always a draw. In their first run, to get 13 crystals, problems occurred when ShoReWol's camera stopped recording and skipped out a bit of the run. It was declared void and they did the match over again. After the 2nd attempt of the same run, which resulted in them being both tied, they decided to switch the runs up a bit. In their 3rd attempt they also added 3 gems and 2 relics (from Under Pressure and Deep Trouble). ShoReWol claimed that he finished first, but his footage got corrupted, meaning that yet another speedrun needed to be done. Their 4th, and final, run was a race to get 13 crystals and the purple gem route gem from Tomb Time. This time, they actually finished and nothing was wrong with anyone's footage. ShoReWol came out with a win and Paragon had lost again. Paragon did participate in the Crash 3 losers Shaggin' Wagon but came 3rd and thus was eliminated. As a result of a winner's Shaggin' Wagon never being done, Paragon got another chance since there was an odd number of competitors in Round 3 (15), so they added an extra person. Paragon faced SuperGhettoSandwich in a Spyro 1 race to beat Sunny Flight, Night Flight, Crystal Flight and 100% Town Square, Dry Canyon and Wizard Peak. Paragon lost again meaning that he would need to win another Shaggin' Wagon. Unfortunately, he didn't and thus he was finally eliminated from the tournament for good. Statistics Category:Competitors from the United States Category:Past Competitors